


Many Mothers

by CircusBones



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Families of Choice, Friendship, Orphans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusBones/pseuds/CircusBones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He comes back now and then, bringing them such gifts as suit them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Many Mothers

.

.

.

.

.

The first time he comes back to the Citadel, it’s with a sullen scrap of an orphan under his arm. Furiosa chuckles, shaking her head, hip-checking him and scuttling the girl up to a proper meal. The child stays sullen, until she side-eyes Toast striding into the Mess, tossing her braids, squinting at the now well-fed war boys…and girl. Narrowing eyes meet each other.

He smirks, as First Orphan names herself Wheels, and sets to filling Toast’s tires.

6 months later, it’s Bolts who Max brings ‘round. A spindly boy with a ginger mop who sees the future in the waves of the desert. It keeps happening even after he’s fed and watered. Dag croons, drawing the boy to her side. He presses a palm to Joe’s baby, grinning, telling Dag that her baby is so beautiful.

Furiosa hides her reaction behind the wheel of the rig.

Capable’s daughter is a hellion and cannot be contained except when The Fool is there, telling her tales about the Valhalla her long-dead War Boy father had gone to. The Real One, from before The World died. He conjures tales of her father, shiny and chrome, wrestling Fenrir and drinking Mead.

He brings Cheedo Bird, a little Thing who almost dies on the ride. He sets the infant orphan in the grasses of the New Green Place. She coos, she is perfect. She knows nothing else, she knows only a bright light, and then the green. Cheedo cries and cuddles her. Birdy is the only love of her whole life.

Five years on, though, riding his route around the Last Good Place, Max feels he has been remiss. But no, Furiosa does not expect the same kind of gift. He has brought countless souls to her doorstep and she has given them a home, but has never needed, asked, or wanted the same especial attention, At least, not as the other Wives.

“Still,” He grunts, squinting into the desert, shifting from one foot, and then the other, “Got lots more owed you. Oil an’ souls, how’s that repayin’ it?”

She is silent a long time. She is still silent when she meets his eyes. And he knows within a moment, what he can bring The Fury.

He stays.  
.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
